spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thecrazyspacesoviet/NUSSR Invasion
Exterior notice: The content bellow has no intended connection to supporting any act of war, terrorism, or violence. It is made for Entertainment purposes, and to be taken as part of a roleplay. It is NOT an actual writing with intentions to affect anyone or anything in reality. All posts from Thecrazyspacesoviet follow the same. NOTICE: There will still be Ruscosmos Stations being planned and developed during this time, and Ruscosmos space missions will still take place. This is just a little thing I made for NUSSR to give it some recognition of it's power. The NUSSR will NOT replace Ruscosmos. But did make changes to NDOR. ''' '''2nd notice: This was made because it was agreed to by multiple people. And was in consideration for several weeks. This is NOT some unrealistic crap made by myself to get attention. ---- Introduction With the very end of the war with Red Triangle Hegemony, It was finnaly confirmed that Executive order 28 will be taken to full action aswell as NUSSR's plan to unite certain lands with it. This plan will be backed by the almost full support by the government, the Russian military, the National Defense Organization of Russia, and parts of the International Cooperative Space Defense Union. Reasoning for action The New United Soviet Socialist Republics are uniting certain lands of the Eastern hemisphere for various reasons. Most being for access to natural resources, Having the government out of reach from western nations that may manipulate it. And the prevention of conflicts that arise close to the motherland. It is taken into account that any violent action taken to unite these lands may be a conflict in itself, but they will be swiftly resolved if such is to occur. Nations will be United diplomatically or through force, depending on their resistance to the request. United Nations will still be independent Countries with their own leaders and laws, but heavily regulated by the main governing body of NUSSR. (Countries are part of the NUSSR as a union, but are still recognized as independent since they have their own leaders) Final Unification The New Union has united itself with Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Moldova, Ukraine, Poland, Czechia, Slovakia, and Belarus in the East European Bloc. And Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Tajikstan, Afganistan, Kazakhstan, Iran, Iraq, Syria, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, Qatar, and the United Arab Emirates in the Southern Bloc. Partial/Cancelled/Planned Unification Partial -China: China is a strong right-wing country South of Russia. Due to it's already close location, high stability, and similarity to Russia it was decided that China would remain an ally and nothing would be changed. Cancelled -North Africa: The New Union wanted to Annex some nations in North Africa but it was decided that it would not benefit the NUSSR. The majority of North Africa is part of a Union called the Federated States of Earth, an independent ally being in the ICSDU. And North Africa is just too far from mainland Russia to be reasonable. Planned Nothing since 5/10/18. The NUSSR has accomplished it's goals already. Planetary conquest This is yet confirmed by the ICSDU, just parts of it have this subject in the planning stage. It is not decided what to do if one is to takeover a solar system, if that is even possible. ''' The NUSSR does not claim to own any celestial body, but does within the ICSDU. Currently there is only one official ICSDU controlled planet: ENC, which is claimed by Ruscosmos. But even then there is no law of what to do on ENC if it is to be part of a country, Therefor it still follows maritime law but regulated by the ICSDU. BLU has multiple unofficial claims within the ICSDU, but there may be more outside the ICSDU. So far Griffon Space Agency and Ruscosmos have partial claims to exclusive mining rights. Which are enforced by those agencies. If planetary conquest is to occur it will most likey not be for the NUSSR but for the ICSDU. Most ICSDU Agency/Nations have high interest in ENC, BLU, (as stated) GOL, KAT, and GRN. Sidenotes The NUSSR is not using nuclear weapons for this operation as it is intended to be an act of peace not war. Taking any action against the NUSSR during this operation '''is an act of war. The NUSSR does not intend in conquering a world superpower. As the results would be devastating for both sides. For the last remaining countries to be united will most likely be unified with force due to high resistance. Planetary conquest is NOT part of the Operation, it is a action that is still being considered. The NUSSR will be conducting this Operation alongside cooperating ICSDU members. And last but not least: This is not a war. It is a demonstration of the NUSSR's power. It is more of a forced diplomatic "Unification" to extend Russia's borders to what would be expected by a new Soviet Union if to occur IRL and to boost economy. Since NUSSR is socialist it would need to rely mostly on itself in terms of production. This action would make it more realistic being that the NUSSR is a self-sufficient Union. Long live the new Union! Category:Blog posts